And I Must Scream
by Cold Blooded Canadian
Summary: Minerva a Goa'uld is left to rot for eternity, framed for a crime she didn't commit in the ancient Greece, is accidentally saved by Travelers taking refuge from a storm, much to their determent, but soon finds she is stranded on Earth forced to lay low and hope for a chance to get off world eventually, what havoc will she cause, and what butterflies there will be! Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_**And I Must Scream**_

* * *

A/N: The foundation of this story is heavily inspired by Nesert, it's an amazing underappreciated written by MLily727 though I will do my darndest to ensure this diverges on its own path. I wish MLily727 the best of wishes with her future writing projects.

From the Land of Absolute Zero,

Cold Blooded Canadian

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Millenia ago...

* * *

" **Milord the Shol'va has arrived."**

" **Excellent bring her to me."**

The gold covered doors at the end of the great hall opened and a small entourage entered with a young lavishly attired man followed by two Horus Guards dragging a young brunette woman covered in blood, burns, and bruises. Her exquisite clothing was torn and stained with blood, grime, and gore.

The preceding man stepped to the side giving the Horus guards room to throw down their charge at the foot of the throne which was occupied by man that was barely into his adulthood.

" **Ah the 'great' Shol'va Minerva, I have been looking forward to torturing you."** The man on the throne intoned mockingly in the defining echoing voice of a Goa'uld. **"Let it be known that Ra is a merciful God… Admit your sins and you death shall come quickly."**

The woman managed to pick herself up off the floor enough to raise her head to look into the self proclaimed God's eye, **"I do not know where you got the idea that I am a Shol'va. I would never betray you Milord, I was framed by the Tok…"**

" **Silence! I will suffer your treachery no further."** Ra interrupted Minerva, **"Remove her from her host, and bring her to me. I have special plans for here."**

Minerva's eyes widened as the Jaffa flanking her pulled her up as she began to kick and scream. Not that it got her anything but a prolonged application of a Rod of Anguish that forced her to endure such torment she bit her own tongue off from the experience as she gurgled and eventually passed out, the front half of her tongue falling to the floor with a not in significant amount of blood.

She was dragged out of the room without ceremony, her tatted clothing and her feet smearing the blood that she was creating from her wounds.

* * *

The next day Minerva awoke to Ra standing over her restrained form in smiling viciously holding a knife in his hand.

" **Good you are awake, it's always so much more fun when someone is responsive."**

Ra smiled as the knife was slid against a sharpening block.

" **I feel I should thank you for the idea for your punishment, when you bit off your own tongue I was inspired to find out what happens to a Goa'uld when the host is dismantled piece by piece."**

Ra stopped sharpening the knife and almost gently stabbed Minerva's foot. She wanted to twist away from the pain but all she could do was make the wound worse as she thrashed against her bonds.

" **I'll kill you, you have my word!"** Minerva roared in anger and pain.

Ra totally ignoring the fellow Goa'uld's outburst except for a knowing smile continued his goading, **"I doubt you will be in any position to do so. You see i just infected your host with a disease that will eat the both of you alive given enough time, unfortunately for you I can give you all the time in the world."**

It was then that the disease chose it was time to make itself noticed as pain as intense as a supernova flared through her body, only to die down momentarily as she was unceremoniously dropped into a waiting scaphognathus and then all she knew was pain.

* * *

Earth about 3000 years ago…

* * *

The songs of harvest had just begun to end when Tobias and Hale discovered an ancient tomb in the mountains of Greece after seeking shelter from a freak snow storm, unknowing of the dangers that lurked inside they ventured towards the unnatural warmth and light inside of a cave.

When they reached the source of the heat and the light they could scarcely believe their eyes. They had found a tomb fit for the Gods themselves. Walls of solid gold covered in tens of thousands of markings of which they could not make heads or tails of. And laying there peacefully in the middle of the tomb was a golden Sarcophagus that was bigger than it had any right to be.

They both immediately fell into prayers thanking the gods for their good fortune and their forgiveness for the trespass into the tomb of a God or Goddess, only for Tobias to stumble and hit his head on a button on the Sarcophagus.

A low grinding rumble filled the air as they both looked to see doors opening up on the Sarcophagus a mist seeming to hide what laid inside, though curiosity got the better of Hale as she leaned over the opening to try to clear away the fog only for a skinless bleeding and pus covered hand to shoot up and grab her neck violently and pull here towards the mist.

Terrified Tobias couldn't move, his muscles failing to obey him as his lover was pulled slowly to what must be her doom. He could do nothing as a skinless, body rose from the miss and when to appear to kiss his lover's cheek when some sort of Eel or snake slithered out of the living corpses mouth and immediately dove through the back of his lovers neck.

"NO!" He rushed his lover in a vain attempt at helping her, his muscles now following his commands again, but unfortunately for him Hale turned around and grabbed his neck in a vice like grip.

Hale's eyes flashed startling Tobias as she spoke, **"I must… Thank You… Tobias you freed me from that horrific prison."**

Tobias wasn't quite putting two and two together after all he didn't have any sort of advanced education, let alone knew how to read so that wasn't quite all on him. He saw her eyes, but they glowed like a something out of a myth or legend. He heard her speak but it wasn't her voice.

He never got a chance to comprehend any of it, as the thing controlling his lover interrupted his thoughts with a overly strong back hand. **"Your Goddess Minerva is speaking, you would do well to pay attention."**

" **As I was saying, I was trapped for an incomprehensibly long time with a disease that will melt the very flesh off a mere mortals bones, even my divine might wasn't enough to save my body. Unfortunately my power was greatly weakened so I have no choice but to kill you to prevent my enemies from finding me. I am sorry, but I promise to make it quick."**

From the look in the eyes of his not lover, it wasn't going to be quick at all… He paled and a cold sweat covered his brow as she pulled out Hale's traveling dagger, the one that he had bought and given to her with a half years savings.

" **I think this will be suitably Ironic."**

Tobias never got a chance to reply as the blade fell on his arm expertly peeling his skin off his muscles. Then he started screaming and didn't stop for four days.

* * *

A/N: Don't know when the next chapter is coming out, hopefully in the next week or two… hopefully less.

Wish me luck,

Cold Blooded Canadian


	2. Chapter 2

_**And I Must Scream**_

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Earth, Summer 1994

"November Aniese Terra, get your ass down here if you want to eat we're starving!" Her mother, Carla Terra yelled up the stairs.

"Coming mom!" She yelled back while putting on her finishing touches of makeup and rushing down the stairs.

"You know one of these days we will actually leave without you." Devan Terra, her father taunted.

"You didn't cover up your scar?" Carla asked her daughter.

"You know the answer mom, I like it." Nova defended as she subconsciously reached up to the scar that ran from just past her hairline to half way down her cheek running over her right eye.

 _LBLBLBLBLB_

 _Unbidden memories bubbled to the surface of waking up one day in a hospital too weak to even lift her arm on her own, a nurse checking some machine to the side of her only to be startled and nearly tip over when she had realised Nova was awake._

" _What happened?" Nova croaked._

" _You don't remember?" The nurse asked concerned._

" _No why am I here? Why am i so weak?" The teen croaked._

" _You were ran over by a drunk, you have been in a Coma for the last six months." The nurse looked worried._

" _Six months?!"_

" _Your head was pretty badly shook up."_

" _Yeah no shit, where's my parents?"_

" _At work, but they left explicit instructions to call them if you woke up. Would you like to see them?"_

" _Please."_

 _With that the nurse left the room to make her calls…_

* * *

"November!" Nova's mom yelled as she clapped her hands in front of her daughters face. "Here and now!"

To Nova's credit she barely reacted besides lowering her eyes, but for a Mother that was more than enough and pulled her into a hug, "Demons?"

"Yeah." The 19 year old agreed, "That bastard will haunt me till the day I die."

"Let's go." Devan said to his wife and daughter hoping to pull them out of their rut.

Not another word was spoken between them their mood having been killed as they made their way to their favourite local steakhouse, Castle Rock Grill. They were only barely getting into the restaurant when a bruised and bloodied woman carrying a shotgun crashed through the glass door behind them.

Nova was frozen in place in fear as the shotgun was leveled towards her dad's head, the barrel utterly still even though it was held in an awkward one handed grip by an obviously critically hurt woman.

She was helpless as time seemed to slow, the trigger of the shotgun clicked starting the unstoppable chain reaction that operated exactly as engineered. She could almost see the buck shot fly through the air towards her father's head.

The Crack of the gunpowder detonating left Nova's ears ringing in the enclosed space of the entryway of the restaurant, her own scream not heard by her bleeding ears. Her makeup ruined from her father's gore and viscera that erupted from the impact of the buck shot, his body crumpling to the floor like a puppet that had its strings cut.

Nova barely comprehended her mother shoving her out of the way of the next shot only to take the second shot to the back.

"Run!" She ordered her daughter in a whisper quiet voice while the shotgun was racked again.

The next shot sprayed Nova with her mother's grey matter but she didn't pay it any mind as much as she wanted to… Her body now seemingly acting on auto pilot she turned and ran into the restaurant, through the kitchen and out the back into the grasslands surrounding the area.

Nova wasn't sure what kept her body moving, but she ran for miles ignoring her bodies protests and her muscles burning like a raging inferno but the steady "thump thump thump" of her shoes against the ground set a pace that by god she was going to keep.

One foot.

The other.

One foot.

The other.

One foot.

The other.

It was this all consuming mantera that kept her body going. November's long legs gifted to her by her unusual 6'3" height combined extremely well toned muscles shaped from years of training from her all consuming drive to never be weak again.

It was not something that anyone could sustain but Nova was sure giving hell in her attempt at making it go on forever. Only brought to a screeching halt when she ran into the path of a 4x4 at a crossroads.

Fortunately for Nova the vehicle stopped inches away from hitting her.

"What the hell were you thinking!" A woman yelled at the 19 year old, the opening of the door nearly completely masked by the volume of her voice.

"My parents…" November sobbed her muscles finally giving out as she collapsed to the ground.

"What about your parent?" The woman asked as she crouched beside the teen.

"Th- Th- Th…" Nova stuttered her mind freezing up as the events at the restaurant and comprehension slammed into her with the force of a freight train.

"They what?" The woman asked seemingly too calm for being confronted with a girl covered in blood and viscera.

"I wasn't strong enough to save them! I only stood there and watched helplessly as they were shot!" November screamed in her face.

The woman dragged Nova to her feet by her neck in an unnaturally strong grip that Nova in her weaken state didn't stand a chance at breaking as here arms flailed like wet noodles in a meagre attempt to break the suddenly hostile grip.

" **I can give you all the strength in the world."** The woman seductively said in an unnaturally deep and echoey voice while here eyes glowed a poisonous yellow.

To Nova's broken and raddled mind that was all that she needed to hear, "W-W-What d-do you want?"

" **A kiss and a open mind."** The woman… Thing stated as if she was talking about the weather.

A nod was all the confirmation that Nova gave as the grip on her neck loosened and became a much more gentle arm wrapping around the back of her neck with the other arm providing support from underneath her armpit. Nova not knowing a lot, but knowing enough wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, tilted her head and closed her eyes hoping to get this over with.

Nova flet the other woman's lips meet her, but what she was not prepared for was the PAIN at the back of her throat followed by darkness as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

November woke from unconscious, the dull remnants of a head splitting headache echoing through her mind… But not all was right she could feel something looming over her in the background of her mind, it was megalithic, evil, and oosed an aura of inky shadow around her mind. An unnatural numbness encapsulated the edges of he awareness, it felt almost as if her body was there, but just beyond its reach.

It was wrong.

A booming deep echoing bastardization of her own evil laugh echoed through her mind.

" **Hello young one. I am Minerva, Your Goddess, Savior, and as of just recently occupier of your body."** The shadows around November echoed as one.

"W-What are you?" Nova was scared and confused and barely managed to force that out.

" **I AM you GODDESS."** Minerva's voice was like a thunder clap going off two inches from her face.

"Gods and Goddesses can't exist!" The Nova shot back like a battleship cannon, "Nothing can be all powerful!"

Before November could react he world was _**PAIN**_! She couldn't tell if it lasted for minutes or hours, but she felt every last drop of the agony with painful clarity. She tried to run, sob, cry, but she had no control over anything as her mindscape contorted into monsters straight out of her worst nightmares.

"No!" She thought as she realised it was happening all over again.

The weakness.

The helplessness.

The dependance.

It was then November realised with a cold realisation that she had no mouth and she had to scream!

A cold clear unnatural calm was forced upon Nova's as her mindscape was level and shaped into an infinitely cold featureless sheet of ice as far as her mental eye could see, and there standing just in front of Nova was her reflection.

The illusion was broken when the eyes of the doppelganger flashed a brilliant golden yellow, and an evil mockery of a smile formed on her face, **"Kree!"**

November felt herself forced into a submissive mindset as she bowed to her doppelganger, "Lo Onak!"

Before November could realize that she had said. "My Goddess." in a language that was not her own the dark foginess around her mind fell away.

" **You have learned fast November Aniese Terra, remember your place and I shall permit you to have some measure of control from time to time."** Minerva said with a smirk palpable in her voice, **"I like you already."**

Feeling returned to November's body as she stood up on still shaky legs, the former vessel of Minerva laying dead on the road beside her. Paying the cooling corpse no mind she stumbled over to the vehicle to look in the side view mirror.

She looked like the killer out of a slasher movie, her blond hair matted under layers of congealed blood, viscera, and dirt. Fresh blood trickled down from her mouth from when she bit her tongue falling, her clothes that used to be respectably nice were now irrevocably ruined.

Adorning her face was trails of makeup, blood and gore, but it did nothing to hide the genuine predatory smile that adorned her face. He new goddess had much to teach her, and she was willing to learn.

November's eyes flashed a bright yellow before fading, her features contorting into a new face, Minerva was now in control and she was going to shake this world to the core.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, updates will be sporadic as i don't have a clear plot in mind just yet.

From the land of Absolute Zero,

Cold Blooded Canadian


	3. Chapter 3

_**And I must Scream**_

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

November felt like she was sleep walking in a dream as her mind slowly pieced itself back together. Very few were strong enough to endure the stress that she had endured and not break.

She could feel Minerva controlling her body distantly, though she wasn't so concerned with that at the moment as she reflected upon the events of the night. Both her parents had been killed senselessly and needlessly in cold blood by either a psycho or a druggy.

There hadn't been anything Nova could've done, she knew that in the back of her mind, but there was that little traterious whisper in the back of her mind that insisted she was helpless, worthless, a waste, but most of all the one thing she hated the most…

She was WEAK!

" **There was nothing you could have done."** Minerva stated as if she was talking about the weather.

"How the fuck do you know?" November demanded, the self proclaimed goddess hitting a sore spot.

Minerva didn't reply immediately instead appearing to think before coming to a decision, **"I have lived a longer time than you can comprehend. And I was gifted the knowledge of my ancestors upon birth. I have seen many empires rise and fall, I have even seen my death and rebirth more times than i care to remember."**

"How do I know you're not bullshitting me?" November retorted, "You lied about being a goddess after all."

" **I should've known that charade wouldn't've lasted long against you November, most of my older hosts took a few months at minimum to realise what I am. Though it had become much shorter in recent years, often a few days or less."** I could here the reluctant praise in her voice, **"You were the fastest ever."**

"So what are you?" November demanded, if she could a determined look would have been adorning her face.

" **I am a Goa'uld… You know what it's just best to show you."** Minerva stated sounding annoyed, **"There are something that are just easier to show and this is one of them."**

November was suddenly underwater, but yet strangely she had no feeling of the need to breathe, instead she felt content in the water. Though that didn't last long as soon she felt like she was swimming towards something.

" **The Goa'uld used to be aquatic creatures on our home world, somewhat like your eels here. Though i guess you could call us extraterrestrials or aliens which ever you prefer."** The alien narrated, **"My species had many gifts that you do not have, just as you have many that my species does not. The most notable of which is Genetic memory, that is how I am showing you these memories. Then there is one other notable ability you are already somewhat familiar with."**

Nova was astonished by the clarity and vividness of the memories that must have been from one of Minerva's ancestors. She could only watch as the thing whose point of view she was watching from jumped out of the water and into a incredibly ugly alien's mouth. It was only but a moment of carving through green blood and flesh before the things view shifted to the eyes of the Unas. She could only idelly note that the eyes of the Unas glowed a bright yellow in the reflection of the water.

" **There is benefits to being a host to a Goa'uld, a long life, and enhanced strength, healing, and speed, but there is a cost for the host. The Goa'uld is dominant in the relationship, meaning it has primary access to all control over the body, and admittedly most of my kind including myself never interact with the host's mind."**

The memory shifted to an orbital view of Earth from the bridge of what could only have been an alien spaceship as it flew in the atmosphere towards what was Egypt today. There in the desert sands proudly stood a not unfamiliar structures, the Great Pyramids of Giza, though looking new and not ravaged by the passing of thousands of years since their inception. It was upon the shoulders of the landmark the terrible weight of the alien starship landed.

" **Ra was the first one to discover your world, and he was the first to take a Tau'ri as a host. While not as robust as our first hosts, the Unas, your species were exceedingly easy for the Goa'uld to adapt to. You were also most… pleasurable."** November chose not to think to hard on those implications, **"We took many from your world and spread them throughout the galaxy posing as your Gods and Goddesses for so long that many Goa'uld began to believe they were."**

Images of what looked like a massive golden Sarcophagus appeared next the person whom they were viewing their memories entered the burial device willingly and falling to sleep. Later when the Goa'uld awoke the Sarcophagus opened to a crowd kneeling at the foot of the large healing device in worship and prayer.

" **It was only aided by our much more advanced technology, we could revive the dead, heal the sick, and help the week when we saw fit to."** November could tell that it really meant only when they felt like it, **"One of your species had the most apt description of the practice. Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic many of our devices would now be recognizable as technology to the people of Earth, many of your works of Science Fiction include technologies above and beyond what the Goa'uld ever conceived of. As an observer to the progress your civilization has made in the time since Ra left this world. I would have scarcely believe it myself but comparatively the progress made by the Goa'uld was slow and ineffective to the point I would almost have to say it stopped entirely."**

The playback of the memories shifted into fast forward sending Nova's brain into a tailspin only kept on the straight and narrow by Minerva brute forcing her brain to take on the information. Languages, customs, blurred by in seconds and yet they felt like she lived them. Arts of the mind, and body, physical and ethereal. Dozens of martial arts amalgamated into a confusing mess to an outside observer yet making complete and utter sense in context.

Sciences beyond comprehension, mathematics enough to make ones brain run in terror, and experiences, many that she would not have wished on her worst enemy. Secrets that could have destroyed Empires and built new ones. Technology so far beyond the current it would take a thousand years to understand the concepts behind the concepts to them.

And the worst of all was the experiences, the worst of which was a thousand years of being eaten by a flesh eating disease yet not allowed to die because of the Sarcophagus that was supposed to be Minerva's tomb. Not that getting shot, stabbed, poisoned, and the whole host of other ways the Goa'uld had gotten hurt in the past. Minerva had fought for many on many sides, often taking a new host as the course of the wars demanded it. She had even built herself a life of Luxury though a shady holding company that 'took care of business when she needed to or felt like a new host.

When the memories stopped November's head was a swimming mess with the memories another being in her head. With experiences beyond what she could fathom forced into her head how long could she still remain herself?

" **You can think on that later, but for now it's time to introduce you to the bliss that is the Sarcophagus."** Minerva interrupted.

"Ok, but one question first." November agreed, the countless memories of coming out of the Sarcophagus refreshed and feeling years younger swelling up in the back of her mind.

" **Speak."**

"I saw your memories, your Species usually has about as much regard for a host as a person does their underwear." Nova gave a mental sigh, "So why give me so much freedom when you would box me into a little corner of my own mind never to be let out again?"

" **I got tired of being alone."** The alien replied lamely.

"I don't get it you could have built yourself a globe spanning empire by now, with everyone worshiping the ground you walk on." Nova pointed out honestly curious.

" **I chose not to. There are other Goa'uld on this world, I had no intention of either drawing their attention or their Ire And plus you can only sit on a throne for so many years before it gets boring."**

"That's it?" The human teen asked incredulously, "You didn't take over the world because it would be boring? That sounds like some supervillain saying he didn't want to rule the world because of the paperwork."

" **I'm not that far off from being a supervillain."** The self proclaimed Goddess pointed out.

"Nah we had Hitler, you're bad, but not Nazi bad." November countered with a mental laugh.

" **I must admit I hold no love for that bastard."** Minerva admitted, **"Even the Goa'uld have some standards."**

"Imagine that… So my 'Goddess' what's the plans for the future." Nova asked sarcasm dripping from her voice.

" **Well that's simple, we take over the world."**

* * *

A/N: I hope my lack of any solid direction isn't impacting my quality too too much. This is also my first time flexing my writing muscles in over a year, so I'm not promising quality either…

From the Land of Absolute Zero

Cold Blooded Canadian


	4. Chapter 4

_**And I Must Scream**_

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

November could only stand by helplessly as she watched her home burn from a few well placed thermite charges. He heart wept as not even a single picture was allowed to be taken as a reminder of her past life.

"Why!" She screamed at her tormentor, executioner, and Jailer.

" **You needed to die so we may live."** Minerva stated as if she was talking about changing clothes for a new job, **"I just ensured people will think you are dead."**

"By what? I saw what you did there, the fire isn't going to be explainable as some accident and fires do not sterilize an area as well as people believe." November retorted as they were driving away.

" **You will understand in a few…"** Minerva was cut off by an Earth Shattering Kaboom rattling the windows of the 4x4 they were in.

" **Well that was sooner than I expected, I'm getting sloppy."** The Goa'uld stated looking in the rear view mirror.

November was august in shock in horror that anything could be so blase about what felt like a small nuke going off. It was one thing to be shown memories of her… Symbiote doing this and worse, it wasn't much different than watching it on TV, after all the human mind was exceptionally gifted at disassociating entertainment with reality. It was oh so much worse when it actually happened.

" **You should understand that this is only the first of many November… If you wish I can leave you for another host though it's now less than ideal, I have invested more into you than I would care to admit, and it will take time to regain my strength before it is ideal to take a new host."** The self styled Goddess offered generously, and totally out of character for one of her species.

"NO!" November's outrage sent shockwaves through the Goa'uld's mind sending it reeling, "While it's in my power I will not let you enslave another hapless person. If my being a host keeps just one person from not needing to its worth it!"

" **But the gifts I…"** Minerva tried to reply only to be silenced with the mental equal to a slap in the face from her host.

"Your 'gifts' are naught but gilded shackles. Ok sure I live longer, need less sleep and don't get sick, but all that time that I would have gained is just wasted on you controlling my body and robbing me of choice, experiences, and privacy!" Nova took a mental equal of a breath before continuing, "On this world there is a saying. 'It is better to have loved and lost than it is to have never loved at all.' Though it's mostly unspoken it is also generally considered better to die a free man than live as a slave. You are no different than a slave master, and I'm a born and bred slave that has not known any different. When you say jump, I don't get a chance to say, 'How high?' I do it out of fear of what happens when I don't. Except you're infinitely insidiously evil, you take unwilling people whom are used to being free and treat their bodies as disposable, just like I would treat a diaper, or a rag."

Minerva was rendered speechless from the emotionally charged rant from November. She hated to admit it but the concept that her host, even one with as much freedom as Nova was nothing but a slave… It was as alien as her natural body was to humans. Memories of hundreds if not thousands of hosts lashing out in anger, rage, hate, grief, shock, and finally growing silent as they accepted that they now had no control over their lives, retracting in on themselves as they shattered piece by piece for each and terrible act they were forced to endure as if they were the ones doing it yet not having any power to stop it.

"Hey!" November screamed, "As much as you like to think you are immortal watch the goddamned road you damn near went it the ditch!"

Minerva chose not to reply but she knew when she had been told. The rest of the journey to her current residence was in silence as neither host nore Goa'uld were in the mood to talk. It didn't take long to arrive at the acreage and pull into the large garage attached to a reasonably sized house surrounded by trees and a six foot high hardened steel picket fence.

It didn't even need a discussion for both host and Goa'uld to be in agreement as they carefully walked through the house. Not paying the lavish decor any mind they only had one goal the master bathroom and a long hot shower. Neither one of them wanted to admit it, but they both hated the blood and guts that was threatening to congeal and colaguate into a reddish black mass of sticky vile goo.

"I…" November tried to say something only for her voice to get caught in her throat as she started to ball her eyes out.

" **I can do this for you."** Minerva whispered softly as she blocked her hosts senses before she went about the dirty and difficult business of getting coagulated blood out of her hosts hair.

* * *

A few hours, a hundred gallons of water, a bottle of shampoo, conditioner, and hair dye later…

" **November I'm sorry…"** Minerva said ominously, bringing awareness back to November.

"-_-"

" **I had to dye your hair to cover up the blood stains."** The Goa'uld admitted squirming under the intense scrutiny of the pissed off host.

"Let me see!" November ordered in her best pissed off General's voice.

" **Don't you want to know why?"** The parasite asked cautiously.

"Let. Me. See." November bit out not in the mood for talking in the slightest.

Choosing not to speak Minerva relinquished control letting her host see the changed hair colour.

It was Nova could do was stare at herself in the mirror, her once long blond hair was now a deep vivid blood red, and pulled back into a tight high ponytail to keep it out of the road. She looked nothing like she did when she woke up an all too short time ago… Sure all her general features were the same, but Cobalt blue eyes were now cold and calculating, knowledge far beyond her years bristling just behind their surface. It was so different from the warm. young. innocent, naive ones she had, had that morning.

There was also something different with her face, that she just couldn't place. The blood red lipstick adorning her lips in the exact same shade as her hair was definitely a component, but it wasn't the route cause, but merely adding to the effect… Her eyes bored out into the world with a laser like focus that was almost unnatural… Closing her eyes she realised what it was…

Everything was a little too perfect… Her skin was completely clear of acne… Her hair was just a little too smooth and shiny… Every smell just a little stronger… Every sound a little bit clearer… And everything looked a little sharper than it had this morning…

November realised it was as if she had been airbrushed to look a little better than she did naturally… except this was real… If only she hadn't had to sell her soul to the proverbial devil to get it.

"Wow…" Nova stated in awe, not quite sure what else to say.

" **Is that a good wow, or a bad wow?"** Minerva asked a smile clearly evident in her voice.

"A good wow." The host answered still admiring herself in the mirror, "I admit I was rather concerned when you said you had to die my hair, but I gotta say I rather like it."

" **Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but your old clothes are still in the garbage bucket, and will start to stink up the joint unless we take care of them."** The Goa'uld stated as she started to take control of Nova's body again.

"NO!" November screeched as she pushed back violently.

" **What do you mean no? We have to take care of this."** The self styled Goddess asked genuinely confused.

"That's not what I meant." Retorted the human girl.

" **What did you mean?"** The Alien asked impatiently.

"I meant I want to be the one to clean up my clothes, and I mean my control." November explained, "You've taken so much from me, please just let me have this, as a way to say goodbye and bury my old life."

" **Ok."** Minerva relented.

"Thank you." It was probably the most heartfelt words that november had spoken since they had become one.

" **Just one thing, you're naked and fresh out of a shower, you need some clothes first."** Minerva pointed out causing her human host to blush much to her sadistic enjoyment.

"Damn it! And quit your fucking snickering!"

* * *

November looked down at the assemblage of clothing in front of her in disdain… A white full body coveralls with a hood and booties, a pair of surgical gloves, the exact same kind as what is used in a hospital, and a full on gas mask.

"Why is this needed again?" November complained to her symbiote.

" **Because I hate seeing all my work towards cleaning you up go to waste… Plus with your now somewhat enhanced senses you will toss your cookies the first time you smell one of the cleaning agents."** Minerva stated, clearly speaking from experience.

"Makes sense I guess." November reluctantly admitted and she unzipped the coveralls.

It only took them a few minutes to put on the protective clothing, with some coaching from Minerva for November to put on the gloves and mask. It was a just fit as the usually somewhat loose fitting coveralls that were designed to fit over other clothing, only barely had enough room to move comfortably in thanks to Novemer's taller and larger than usual height.

It took close to five hours with industrial strength cleaners to clean out the 4x4 and house of the blood and bits of flesh as every last piece was hunted down and eradicated by the combined knowledge and determination of November and Minerva. And now all that was left was to disposed of Nova's old clothes.

Piled in the fireplace, the last remains of her life piled into the fireplace, a fresh pair of gloves protecting her hands because the old ones were threatening to fall apart from the overuse and the noxious cleaners.

"I'm no priest, but I guess I owe it to my parents to give it a shot." November thought to herself as she knelt in front of the fireplace, lighter in hand ready to start the fire that would mark beginning and ends in parts of her life.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad… I don't know what to say… I'm about to do some awful and horrible things, so put a good word in for me up there, if i don't make it… It's because I'm in hell, sitting on the Devil's lap. God knows I'm in bed with one now… I just hope I help more than I hurt." November took a choked wet sob of a breath, "I will never forget you, rest in peace Mom, and Dad."

November started the fireplace suddenly feeling exhausted, she barely managed to lay down on the floor before she passed out.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all Enjoyed.

From the Land of Absolute Zero,

Cold Blooded Canadian


	5. Chapter 5

_**And I Must Scream**_

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

When November workup the next day she damn near had a heart attack covered in strange clothing and waking up on a cold hard floor when she should be in her bed at home…

Home…

"Oh my god what have I done!" She thought as memories of the last… she honestly didn't know how long.

A calming soothing sensation washed over Novemer as Minerva groggily come into awareness. **"You did nothing wrong, you can blame me for what happened if you need to… I've seen so many destroy themselves for dreads they had no control over and did not do."**

I think I need another shower... Nova started with a groan as she stiffly stood up, a cold hard floor wasn't recommended sleeping conditions. Not that she or Minerva had had much choice in the matter, he body and mind apparently had it the night before and she passed out.

Peeling off everything, having accepted her fate to never have true privacy again, she chucked the protective gear and hanging the gas mask to air out. Grimacing at the sticky wet feeling the latex gloves had left on her hands. November stumbled towards the shower she had used last night noticing that the stiffness was already melting away from her body.

" **Your welcome."** Minerva cheekily stated mrith dancing in her mental eyes,

"For what?" Nova asked noticing the stiffness was gone.

" **For healing your sore muscles, I normally would have been able to prevent it, but your body was pushed beyond exhaustion. You would have collapsed in a useless heap hours earlier if I hadn't worked overtime to keep you going."** Minerva explained as they attempted to get the shower set to the right temperature.

"Well thanks." November deadpanned stepping under the hot pounding stream of water her stomach growling vorashiosly at her.

" **I think someone's hungry."** Chuckled the symbiote.

"What do you expect? I never got supper last night, ran for probably hours, cleaned this place of blood, and you didn't expect me to be hungry?" The teen stated grimacing as her stomach announced it was grinding its battle axe again and it was looking at her foot rather disturbingly.

The symbiote just laughed as her host languished under the shower only to be set into motion by another rather aggressive growl from her stomach that was sounding more and more like a starving caged animal biting at the bars as the other animals were fed.

"I think you're cooking." November stated drying her hair, "And don't you dare say you can't, I know your history almost as well as you do."

" **So burnt toast it is then."** Minerva replied with the mental equivalent of a evil smirk.

"-_-"

" **Ok fine I'll cook."** November relaxed, she wasn't the best of cooks and her partner obviously knew that too.

Nova tensed had she just called the Goa'uld playing puppet master in her head her partner? Well it was true in one sense of the word anyways, they were stuck together for now might as well get used to it. Minerva being able to read her host thoughts howled with laughter, much to her annoyance.

The Goa'uld took control as soon as November was finished putting on a pair of black sweatpants and a white t shirt. And as the stomach of her host, sent forth yet another great war cry she knew she would have a daunting task ahead of her.

* * *

Both host and symbiote were content as they sat in the kitchen polishing off the last of the four waffles, three eggs, eight strips of bacon, and half a dozen breakfast sausages. "So what now?" They said to each other as one.

Minerva was just a hair faster on the uptake, **"Well we should leave this area soon, they will undoubtedly be looking for you, and have filed you as a missing person if they haven't done so already."**

"Yeah." November enthusiastically agreed, she knew her Symbiote was right, didn't mean she had to like it though, "Though where should we go?"

" **New York City, the headquarters of my own little private secret society is there."** Minerva explained with a smile.

"Yeah what's it called?"

" **Oh just a little company named Hylife holdings. Just the board members, those that are less than co-operative have accidents."** The Goa'uld intentionally paused to make her host uncomfortable, old habits die hard after all, **"Fortunately only three have had to been taken care of."**

"So you got access to some resources?" The human asked totally clueless, because like most 19 year olds she never bothered to track the stock market, or any of the important companies on Wall Street.

" **I do, you would be surprised what the government will allow you to get away with when you pay your taxes early, never had a single employee complain, and the subsidiaries are doing contract work for the government."** Minerva stated slyly.

"You know I never did like dressing formal." November admitted.

" **I don't think anyone really does."** The self styled goddess agreed, **"Anyways want to see what the Sarcophagus feels like?"**

"You have one?" Nova asked surprised.

" **You think I would get rid of the one I was trapped and tortured in for over a thousand years? I am not so spiteful as to throw away my former prison when it's the key to my immortality."** Minerva replied shakily almost to the point of tears.

"I think it still haunts you." The young adult said insightfully, "Remember I know what happened to you I have your memories for crying out loud! I know you dulled the senses for that portion. I can't say I know what it felt like, but i do know what it feels like to be helpless."

Minerva didn't know what to say, how could she? She never bothered socializing or anyone this deeply before. It was only sending her carefully manicured and cultivated composure into a unmitigated mess.

"I promise you… I will work with you… to never be hopeless again." November promised and she meant it, "I'll provide the ideas, and with your knowledge we can make things that are beyond what any of your Goauld siblings can comprehend, together we will drag this Galaxy down to our knees! Together we will Rule as one above all, I promise that to you."

" **Thank you…"** The Goa'uld whispered, **"It is my honor to find someone so understanding.**

"No problem, though shall we go find the Sarcophagus? I think we need a rest." The human whispered feeling mentally drained.

" **We shall."** Minerva answered abruptly taking control, heading for the back door. Before going out to the backyard she changed into a rather tight fitting wetsuit, her previous host having not been nowhere near as gifted as november in height or in other areas, but she made it work though the zipper gave some grief as it was pulled tighter than it was intended to be.

November now more or less riding passenger and permitted her full set of senses as the trust between host and symbiote grew. Was less than happy with the snugness of the wetsuit making it feel like she was being crushed everywhere and only being amplified as Minerva stretched and moved her body around as it settled into place.

Minerva seemingly satisfied with the slightly more comfortable wetsuit now that it settled into place walked into the backyard of the acreage to a pool that much to her hosts amazement was half the size of a olympic sized swimming pool.

Diving in the Goa'uld guided them to a spot where a decorative stone had been placed for some unfathomable reason. Only for Nova's shock a door opened up in the middle of the water as Minerva swam into it. Once inside the closed behind them and the water drained out of the tiny compartment as it was replaced by air.

"What is this?" November asked her symbiote both amazed and confused by what appeared to be the solid gold interior of the ship.

" **It is a Tel'tak, only a mere cargo ship, but it's still one of the most advanced pieces of technology on this planet."** Minerva explained as the interior door opened allowing them access as they made a beeline for the cargo bay.

Sitting on the floor of the cargo bay could only have been the Sarcophagus completely covered in finely carved ornate gold it was one of the finest pieces of artwork November had ever seen. At the head of it was a large ornate cobra wrapping around a short sword with its head facing towards the foot of the sarcophagus hovering just over handle of the sword. The snake and sword appeared to be carved out of black marble, except for the snakes eyes glowing a brilliant yellow that matched the colour of the glow of someones eyes when a Goa'uld was in control, it was as beautiful as it was foreboding to those who knew what it meant.

" **Beautiful isn't it."** It was a statement, they both could feel the others pride in what laid before them.

"It is." November absentmindedly agreed as her hand under the control of Minerva pressed what looked to be just another decorative hieroglyph on its surface.

The heavy doors ground slowly open with a low resonating sound that filled the entire cargo bay. It filled both November and Minerva with a little discomfort as they stared into the same compartment that Minerva had been trapped for a over a thousand years.

Mentally supporting each other they entered the technological marvel that could even bring the recently dead back to life. November idly wondering what she would feel like after the were finished with it, as the doors slowly closed with a thud and darkness took them both.

* * *

A/N: Well wanted this done yesterday, but life happened, so a day later than I intended, I'm not happy but it happens.

From the Land of Absolute Zero,

Cold Blooded Canadian


	6. Chapter 6

_**And I Must Scream**_

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

November woke up to the Sarcophagus slowly grinding open feeling the best she had in years, all the little aches and pains that you never really noticed accumulate on a daily basis were gone. If this was how she would feel every time she used it… she didn't want this to end.

" **Enjoying yourself are we?"** Minerva asked with a knowing chuckle.

"Yeah." Nova replied dreamily, her brain not having fully realised it was supposed to be awake yet.

November tried to get up out of the Sarcophagus only to bash her arm against the side of it, knocking her out of her dream like state. Confused she tried again more carefully this time. Her efforts were met with success but she realised she felt lighter, faster, stronger than she ever had before.

" **It would normally take me weeks to enhance your body naturally, but the Sarcophagus aided my efforts greatly. It's still your body but its as perfect as your going to get. Though your lack of coordination was unexpected, perhaps its better I drive until you have a chance to get used to your new body."** Nova could tell Minerva was wearing the equivalent of a shit eating grin as she struggled to not mock her.

"Fine you can drive." The young adult spat out in reluctant, but she knew Minerva was right, it was best not to brain oneself because you tripped and cracked their head on a rock.

November hardly cared as the now somewhat familiar sensation of losing control over her own body as Minerva took root once again. Not wasting any time they exited the Tel'tak through the airlock and swam back to the surface.

" **We will need new clothing, your body is proving to be exceedingly outside the norms of the hosts I usually possess."** Minerva stated wringing out their hair as best she could.

"Yeah I'm not sure we're getting out of this wetsuit easily." Nova agreed with a grimace, she could feel the wet wetsuit suctioning to her body, thankfully they wouldn't need to move so much for it to be a problem with chafing, but it still might fight coming off.

" **I must admit you are an exceptional example of your species."** The Goa'uld gestured towards their body, **"And few were curvier few were as tall or as in shape as you."**

A blush would have been decorating November's face if she had control over her body at that time, "Thanks."

It took some cursing and swearing on both their parts, to extract their body from the clingy wetsuit once they were back into the house. Nova had even used a few curses never spoken by a native of Earth.

Looking at the wetsuit laying on the floor, the young woman asked. "Do you have anything that will actually fit us?"

" **I should have something…"** Minerva answered mysteriously as they made their way to the Master Bedroom's walk in closet.

It took a while to find everything in the positively monstrous walk in closet, but they eventually managed to find everything they needed. After the required underwear they had found a set of black military style cargo pants, with a matching heavy black leather belt with Minerva's symbol engraved into the gold plated belt buckle. A tight fitting lime green tank top and an old mens leather jacket completed the outfit.

November was confused when Minerva piloted them over to a wall safe with what looked to be unnecessarily complicated lock that took a longer than any lock November had ever seen to open. Inside was a intricately carved gunmetal grey ring, that looked far too large to wear even for her sizeable hands. Though memories of what it was came to her and she smiled in understanding.

The ring bore the signature snake wrapping around a sword that was Minerva's symbol, and when Minerva picked it up and slid it onto their, right pointer finger it was surprisingly heavy as its structure shifted to fit snugly around her pointer finger. Inside of the unassuming ring was a powerful plasma beam emitter that could cut though most known armor.

"I hope we don't need this." November said eyeing the ring warily.

" **We will soon be making many enemies, it is most prudent to be prepared before they are."** Minerva replied knowingly.

"Fair enough." November admitted while Minerva was digging out breakfast again, this time a much lighter meal of cereal and a banana, even though nearly a day had passed it metabolically speaking it was only a few hours because of the Sarcophagus.

Nova didn't particularly care for the cereal, but there was bound to be differences in her and Minerva's tastes so she withdrew from her senses a bit to review the titanic amount of memories she had been both gifted and cursed with.

And there was one thing that stood out to her above all others, the Goa'uld besides from a select few had no drive to actually do anything besides sit around and occasionally shoot at each other for sport and power. Though the worst part of it was that they were imitative not innovative, most of their knowledge and technology had been stolen or copied, almost nothing were original creative inventions.

Sure there was the odd thing from a particularly ambitious Goa'uld but they usually got assassinated by a System Lord before they could get their own powerbase established and break the status quo… but for that they needed a mineral not found on Earth. Naquadah.

"I was just thinking Minerva."

" **Well there goes the universe."** The self styled goddess deadpanned not even skipping a beat as she shovelled another spoon of cereal into their mouth.

"Asshole." November shot back cooly.

" **I try."** Minerva answered as if it was a complement.

"-_-" Nova gave her symbiote a blank look, "Anyways… So how do you build an army to compete against the System Lords with no Naquadah, and no way to leave the star system."

" **I am sure we'll figure out something. The Tel'tak as a functioning hyperdrive but it has no guidance, so we can go anywhere without the risk of running into something."** Minerva agreed, he belief holding firm that we had no chance at getting off Earth.

"Can't you do a lot of short ranged jumps, like say out to the edge of sensor range and then repeat." November suggested shattering Minerva's beliefs that they were stuck, it could work, but it would be slow and unwieldy requiring many hundreds of short jumps to get to even the nearest star system.

" **It's... possible, but it would still take weeks to reach the nearest planet I know of with a stargate."** The Goa'uld agreed trying to sound dignified, but still having a bit of a kicked puppy vibe in her voice.

"I guess we save that for the future then, how about we just build a powerbase on Earth for now so we may have an industrial base to build our fleets and armies." The Teen suggested pride swelling in her chest for one upping the many many thousand year old alien in her head, "There's a lot we can still do before we need Naquadha to power the advancements."

" **That is true."** Minerva agreed finishing off the last of the cereal, **"We should depart within the hour."**

It was a bit of a rush as they once again had to done the tight wetsuit and quickly gathered their outfit into a triple set of plastic bags so that they wouldn't get soaked on their way down. It was a bit of a struggle to swim down with the naturally buoyant package, but they had made it work putting their new found unnatural strength and endurance to good used.

Once inside they changed back into their other outfit again, using one of the towels that had been left in the Tel'tak to mostly dry off. Tying their hair back with a synthetic diamond impregnated Naquada/Gold alloy garrote with a pair of Naquada balls that could be used as handles.

"What's so special about the hair tie?" November asked while Minerva applied fresh makeup to help hide their appearance.

" **It's a weapon, and a tool that you can be used to cut through nearly any material on this planet. I wear it as a hair tie so it's not obvious, just like the ring."** Minerva explained artfully applying a metalic grey/black eyeshadow that was designed to amplify the effect of Goa'uld glowing eyes.

"It's Imaginative." The not so innocent anymore teen admitted.

" **Well I got the idea when I was serving in the US army during WWII in germany. I had to sacrifice some of my old trinkets to make it, but it has served me well since then."** The Goa'uld admitted while putting on blood red lipstick that matched their hair colour.

Seeing what the "Goddess" had done to her appearance was positively shocking. To November she didn't even look like the same person anymore with the cold serious eyes that looked way too old to belong to a 19 year old, the metallic eyeshadow adding a erie alien look as it sparkled in the light. The blood red lipstick made the vicious smirk that Minerva was wearing on her face look vampiric and evil.

"Well looks like someone is having fun." November remarked internally smiling, she looked predatory and she loved it… It made her feel powerful.

" **Have fun while you can, we might not have many chances for the foreseeable future."** The Goa'uld warned ominously, **"It will be us at the core of this worlds development for the foreseeable future, and we will have to push hard to have a chance at completing our goals in a reasonable time period. And you will need to learn how to act like me if you ever want to be in control during work."**

"Yeah I get it." Nova replied morbidly, "It's all fun and games until someone drops a nuke."

" **And we will be the ones dropping the nuke, figuratively that is."** Minerva agreed mischievously sending a mental image of some random scientists head exploding when they showed them the proofs for subspace and FTL travel.

The both laughed as they collapsed to the floor, both of them too busy to entirely control their body, but Minerva managed to slow them enough that they didn't break or hit anything too hard on the way down. Thought it was only just, the back of their head hitting against the super dense Naquadah Spheres on their hair tie.

With their enhanced healing the bruise on the back of their head was already beginning to heal by the time they finally regained control of themselves and stood up on shaky legs with November control, Minerva still chuckling as she focused on speeding the healing of their painful bruise.

Wobbling over to the pilots chair Nova sat them down as she waited patiently for Minerva to do her thing knowing she knew the basics of flying their Tel'tak, but wasn't quite confident enough to fly it herself.

"Ready to bash heads and take names?" She questioned her symbiote.

" **Indeed."**

* * *

A/N: I got this one out faster because I wanted to sorta maintain my two day update schedule, and since yesterday's update was a day late you get two updates in a row. Also expect longer and better thought out chapters as I get back into practice writing.

From the land of Absolute Zero,

Cold Blooded Canadian


	7. Chapter 7

_**And I Must Scream**_

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Buzzing the Statue of Liberty on the way into the Big Apple November could barely hold in her bubbling excitement as they flew a cloaked alien spaceship through one of the most densely populated and one of the most important cities on the planet. This city was the unparalleled economic hub on the planet and with the help of Minerva they were going to shatter its status quo. There was a new power and so all would bow before them.

They landed their Tel'tak on an unmarked and unlit helicopter pad that was reserved specifically reinforced to take the weight of it. Their landing had gone unnoticed by both the inhabitants of the building and the news helicopters that constantly patrolled the never sleeping city.

"Well we're here, I guess it's time to crash the party." November said to her symbiote nervously.

" **Don't worry, I often come in different hosts, and the security password is something that isn't replicable by non host humans."** Minerva stated trying to be reassuring.

"It's not that, it's that we're going to be trying to pull what Hitler did with the whole taking over the world schtick… Except in our case we're going for the Galaxy." Nova explained, "People tend to gang up on threats, your species Anubis is a good example of that."

" **You're not wrong."** Minerva adreed while slipping on a simple decorative gold bracelet with no distinctive markings or engravings, **"That is why we will have to tread a long dangerous path for the road to power is a labyrinth of dead ends, misfortune and threats that you never even considered. Only the extremely lucky or skilled make it though it all."**

This time they didn't have to worry about the ship filling with water so they just waltzed out of the invisible door that quickly shut itself behind them, leaving not a trace that the ship had even been there. Slipping into the shadows on the roof the quickly made their way to one of the rooftop doors leading down into the sky scraper.

It wasn't but a few moments before they were confronted by a security Guard that was in the know of what the landing pad on the roof was actually for.

"You there! HALT!" The security guard commanded the unknown intruder.

Minerva made our eyes flash as she replied in Goa'uld with her enhanced Goa'uld voice, **"Mekta satak Oz!"**

It was a good thing that November wasn't in control as she snorted and giggled in their head. "Really? I am the Great and Powerful Oz?" She questioned in Goa'uld without even realising.

Minerva plastered on an evil looking smirk as her eye glow faded and the security guy almost shat his pants, taking most of her control not to laugh at Nova's side comment. **"It's good to see you speaking a civilized language."** The self declared Goddess taunted while the security guard was regaining his composure, **"And it's so absurd that no Goa'uld will guess it."**

November words caught in her throat, did she really just speak Goa'uld without realising it? Minerva's evil chuckles were heard echoing through her head while she was being sent memories of her with a genuinely proud smile.

The security guard swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing up and down, "If you will follow me Milord, I shall call an emergency meeting of the board."

As they were lead through the normal looking hallways November noted that the security guard was unusually jumpy. "What's up with him?"

" **I might have disappeared his predecessor somewhere in the middle of the Amazon."** Minerva admitted, seeming a little too… blaise for just essentially admitting she killed him, or at least had a hand in disposing the body.

"You killed him?" The young woman asked incredulously.

" **Well he killed himself when I asked him to off a disloyal board member."** The so called Goddess cheekily admitted.

November was about to reply when the Guard had finally lead them into a fairly large board room with heavy doors, that while they may look unassuming they were in face armored with 3 inch thick steel plates.

"Well here we are. Milord. If there's anything you need, please ask." The Guard hurriedly said as he rushed out of the boardroom, clearly not interested in sticking around with Minerva for too long.

" **So any preferences for a drink?"** Minerva asked gesturing over towards the ornate "Medicinal" cupboard **.**

"I'll try your usually, who knows I might even like it." Nova said bravely as her symbiote picked out a ornate expensive looking crystal bottle filled with a deep amber liquid.

" **Apple Irish Whisky Liqueur."** Minerva explained pouring them a triple shot much to her host's alarm, **"And don't worry you can't get drunk."**

Sitting in the super expensive, larger, and more ornate than strictly necessary at the head of a long expensive black granite table with Minerva's symbol proudly emblazoned in gold upon its surface taking up a full third of the table's surface. The Goa'uld released control knowing it would take a bit before the first board member showed his or her face.

November couldn't help feel like a little kid playing super villain as she picked up the expensive glass and took a cautious sip only for here eyes to widen in amazement as she took another sip. "Holy shit this stuff's good." She stated while spinning the large chair to look out the window to see the sun setting on New York City.

" **Yeah I bet you will be happy to learn that I bought the company after the first time I tried it."** Minerve stated confidently amused with what she realised was the first time this host had tasted an alcoholic in her life.

"Being a rich bitch must be nice." Nova barbed with a smile, taking another small sip from her glass savouring it.

" **Remember you're also a rich bitch now."** Minerva remind her host with a smirk.

"Heh, guess you're right…" The young woman admitted thoughtfully, "I always wanted a Mustang."

" **I may have acquired a few over the years."** The Goa'uld admitted with a laugh, **"I guess you just need to pick one out."**

"Just what all have you acquired over the years?" Inquired November.

" **A lot admittedly, forty three homes in ten countries, and apartments in fourteen countries, a private jet, three hundred fifteen cars, twenty two companies not including Hylife Holdings, and two private jets. Though that's just the major stuff, I have more clothes any jewelry than I care to admit, and most of it doesn't fit anymore. And then there's a few toys from before my time on Earth."** Minerva listed, overwhelming November as the Goa'ulds memories of each of those items flashed before her eyes.

"I have to admit that's pretty cool. Though I think we need to go shopping sometime for new clothes." Nova stated, as varied as Minerva's hosts were they couldn't really fit her body size.

" **Yeah we'll have to work on that soon, and unfortunately we will have to get some formal clothing, I know your distaste but we need to be able to blend into the crowd…"** Minerva was reluctantly stating until she got a mental nudge from her host.

"Yeah i get it, it's better to be a puppet master and alive than a Emperor and die in a few weeks." November agreed solemnly while she returned to nursing her drink to distract from it.

The two of them just sat there quietly thinking to themselves while they waited for the board to be drug kicking and screaming back into work for this impromptu meeting. Though those were the hazards of working for a secret society with a mysterious leader that changes bodies like a girl changes clothes.

It took a good hour for the Board to arrive, choosing to enter as a group rather than one at a time so as to avoid drawing the ire of their not so merciful Goddess. Taking their seats at the table they had to wait for another three minutes while November finished enjoying the last of her drink.

Minerva took control, putting on her serious business face as she slowly turned her oversized and extremely comfortable chair around. Letting her eyes flash the brilliance yellow symbolizing that the Goa'uld symbiote was in control and keeping them glowing as a tactic to keep the board members off guard and subservient.

" **Metka setak Oz!"** Minerva stated with a demonic smile.

"We welcome you back among us Milord." Albert the Chairman of the board welcomed us begrudgingly.

Minerva looked around the room noting the new woman wearing a black suit with a white silk blouse. **"Thank you."** The parasite playing Goddess said with a slight nod of her head then directing her attention to the new member of the board, **"And you…"**

The middle aged brunette with just the slightest hint of grey hesitated bowing her head, "Donna Cameron, Mi-Milord."

" **I trust they have told you what happens if you cross me."** The Goa'uld said ominously somehow making her voice even deeper and more threatening.

"Of course Milord." Donna stated a fearful look in her eyes, though she somehow managed to remain somewhat professional.

"Excuse me Milord perhaps it would be best if we were informed as to why you have honoured us with your presence so abruptly. You will have more time to antagonize the new blood later." Albert suggested with a little more composure.

" **Perhaps you are correct."** Minerva stated theatrically, **"I will induct our new blood later tonight."**

"Of course Milord." Albert and Donna answered together though Donna was looking less than enthusiastic about it.

"You got them damn near shitting themselves." Commented November from her back seat view.

" **And on to business."** Minerva stated coolly drawing the boards attention like a cold piece of metal absorbs heat, **"I have come to the decision that the current status quo is no longer acceptable for my future plans. It is time to build ourselves an empire that will conquer this world and beyond."**

"How would you propose that we take over the world when so many have tried and failed." Mrs. Cameron asked much to the horror of the rest of the board. Accidently breaking one of the must not do rules of the organization,

November could only watch as a fire lit in Minerva's eyes, as she didn't want to distract her from her target lest she would feel her ire also. **"Incolence!"** The Goa'uld shouted making the rest of the board members wince, **"You dare question your Goddess! I have seen things above and beyond your comprehension! And you question if I, the great Goddess Minerva! Can take over this pitiful rock of a planet!"**

The smell of urine filled the boardroom, Donna having clearly lost control of her bodily functions as horror and emresment appeared on her face as she quickly blushed as red as a lobster make up streaming down her face with her tears.

" **Pitiful and Disgusting."** Minerva turned away from the broken woman, **"It has just forfeited her her position, her wealth, and her status. Take it Away!"**

There was a slight struggle as two security guards came in and forcefully extracted the woman from the presence, a janitor soon following to collect the chair she was sitting in for disposal.

"Forgive me Milord, for we chose poorly." Albert the board Chairman pleaded.

" **I will not tolerate another failure so soon after the last. Consider yourself on thin ice."** Minerva stated in a cold, slowly grinding tone that conveyed the unstoppable force of a glacier.

"Of course Milord." Albert agreed pulling at his shirt collar in nervousness, "Perhaps we should return to the matter at hand before more distractions interrupt us?"

The Goa'uld nodded in agreement while feeling apprehension from November, this was going to be the first time the Goa'uld had killed with her body, and she was not looking forward to it.

" **Well let's get down to business shall we?"** Minerva started with a cruel smile, while Nova couldn't help but start laughing at the relieved look on the board members faces.

* * *

A/N: Well I could have kept going but I think it's time to cut this one off, it's already my longest chapter yet, and I'm on a role so i should be able to get the next part out some time soonish.

From the Land of Absolute Zero,

Cold Blooded Canadian


	8. Chapter 8

_**And I Must Scream**_

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

" **It is overdue that I gifted this world with my blessings. It is time to drag this world kicking and screaming into its destiny."** Minerva told the board.

"Don't you Goa'uld have some kind of mind control drug that you can use?" November asked her symbiote.

" **We do, why do you ask."** The Goa'uld asked genuinely curious at what her host had planned.

"Do you access to it?" The young woman asked a mischievous smile plastered on her mental face.

" **Not easily, but I can make it."** Admitted Minerva, still unsure of where this was going.

"How long do you need?" November asked while gesturing towards the crystal bottle of alcohol indicating she wanted more.

Internally chuckling as to not break character Minerva poured themselves another glass leaning back and casually sipping on it like she owned the place… Oh wait she did November realised with a chuckle as the self styled goddess answered her question, **"About a week to make a batch of it, it's quite lethal until it's almost finished."**

"Well we put off killing Donna for a week, torture her, do whatever you wish."The teen stated as if there was no room for argument, which was ironic, they both knew that Minerva was incontrol and there was nothing November could do about it. "Though as much as I would like to I would recommend keeping her in this building, so if anyone asks questions they can't find here tied up and imprisoned."

Thinking carefully, the Goa'uld thought she could see where this was going, but she wanted to be certain before voicing her opinion. **"I think I see your plan, but I don't want to assume. The whole assuming and asses thing after all."**

Nova snorted at her alien companion and countered, "That's rich coming from someone, especially your species."

" **What's that supposed to mean."** The alien parasite asked indignantly.

"I have access to a not insignificant portion of your species memories remember, you can't deny most of your species is profesional assholes." November pointed out with hardly disguised amusement.

" **I can't deny that."** Minerva admitted reluctantly, mentally cursing herself for being so open with her host, **"So what do you propose we do with the traitor."**

"Simple we kill her." The human girl suggested nonclarently.

" **But you just said not to."** The Goa'uld stated confused, having been thrown off guard by a host so blatantly wishing to kill someone when her hosts are usually so adamantly against it.

"It's a shock and awe thing." November explained feeling a little sick about what she was going to say, but a sudden wave of calmness encroached on her mind unnoticed, "What's more scary you offing this traitor slowly and painfully, or offing this traitor slowly and painfully and then having her show up for work on monday spouting her unending praise towards you."

" **I'm impressed you would be willing to do something so vicious."** Minerva complemented further reinforcing the desensitization.

"Well I have a good teacher, plus five thousand years of memories of doing stuff like that for fun it's kinda leaching in on me." Nova mournfully admitted that she was slowly slipping down a slippery slope.

" **I'm nothing compared to Sekhmet. A nasty piece of work that one was, I was fortunate to escape her ire through the years."** The Goa'uld countered with a grimace, horror stories of her exploits bubbling up to the surface.

November would have gulped if she could, the stories were terrifying and she hopped there wasn't a grain of truth in them, but somehow she knew that was a forlorn hope. **"** Well, that's terrifying, and I thought you had some nasty shit rattling around up in that skull of yours."

" **Sekhemt's skills with a blade were infamous across the Goa'uld there was more than one messenger sent to her by a losing party begging for forgiveness that came home a month later having been butchered alive after a prolonged torture session."** Minerva admitted sounding more than a little fearful of her fellow Goa'uld.

"We should talk more later, your board is talking again." Nova deflected, not feeling comfortable with talking about it more at that time.

"Milord, what is your command." Albert questioned, annoyance slipping into his voice.

" **I need a fully stocked biological and chemical lab connected to a non networked supercomputer."** The Goa'uld stated in a voice that left no argument over whether it was going to happen or not.

"We will need time to set it up. Milord." Jane Carlson, head of acquisitions spoke up, in a tone that made it sound like she was being careful rather than questioning,

" **I don't care how much it costs, just get it done as fast as possible, buy another floor in this building if it will expedite the process."** Minerva replied sharply, slightly annoyed at the question but she couldn't fault the logic, **"And book an appointment with a tailor."**

"Noted." Jane answered, " I will have a plan drawn up and submitted for you to review in a few days. Milord."

"What name do you wish for your Tailor appointment to be under? Milord." Another board member, John Jones. He was known for his extravagant taste in clothing, it simply made sense he was asking that.

" **Carla Noran"** Minerva stated with an almost bored like voice, the first decent name that either she or her host could come up with.

"Ok and anything else? Milord." Jones asked cautiously, that could sometimes be a hazardous question in jobs.

" **Send a sanitation crew to this residence, nothing but perfection will be permitted."** Minerva demanded while scribbling down the address that her and her host had temporarily stayed, **"I will only accept perfection in this task."**

"Understood. Milord." Albert answered seriously, "I will oversee the process myself."

" **Good."** The Goa'uld acknowledged, **"And please recruit two Interns I will be needing them as assistants in my lab."**

"We will see what we can do." The head of hiring, Julian Francisco said forgetting the honorific, but Minerva wasn't in the mood to chew him out, instead letting her own worries torture her, "Any preferences?"

" **Having an open mind, and top of their class. I will want to review the candidates before they sign anything."** The self styled Goddess declared leaving no room for argument that she would be watching over those particular proceedings personally.

"I will have a list of candidates for you by the end of the week. Milord." Julian stated, looking a little scared that he forgot to use an honorific.

" **And starting Monday next week I will be starting an Audit on all current, planned, and potential projects. Nothing will be above reproach in this, except maybe the government contract's keeping those bastards in Washington happy is probably a good idea."**

"If I may speak freely? Milord." Albert asked cautiously making sure not to make eye contact with his boss."

"Let's hear him out, what good is having these people if they are only puppets with you micromanaging everything." November advised from the back seat.

Pausing to take a drink of her expensive Liquor, Minerva stated boldly, **"Speak if you think it is important."**

"Thank you. Milord." Albert said as he relaxed in obvious relief, "Why the sudden chance of policy. Not to criticise your personal life, but you go galavanting off to the four corners of the Earth and have remained relatively hands off. What changed?"

" **I had a premonition of the coming future… it is quite bleak."** The Goa'uld playing Goddess leaned in her expression darkening.

The members of her small cult gasped apropriatly, just as she had wanted, **"Be thankful for your Goddess is merciful. Understand I cannot act directly, lest it draws the attention of these banes to our existence, while I am too weak to protect you. I will do all I can to guide you down the path of enlightenment… But I ask that in return you give your all to me. What say you?"**

"You have my faith, My Goddess." Albert announced standing up to bow, his voice resonating throughout the Boardroom. A voice that could only have been born of exceptional genetics or many hours of oration teaching. "So say we all!"

"SO SAY WE ALL." Was the resounding echo loud enough to temporarily leave Minerva and November's ears ringing before their enhanced healing repaired the damage.

Minerva gave her best evil self absorbed grin, **"I will permit you all your leave, I will be seeing you all tomorrow."**

"Way to ham it up there 'Oh Great Minerva.'" November snarked, "To be fair we are their betters and soon we will be a true power in this galaxy."

" **I believe we need to see to our heretic."** The Goa'uld stated a little too excitedly for her muman host.

"Well I got an idea." November stated trying to think of a way to avoid torturing the lady, "Though I will need to borrow your voice for some of it."

" **You got it."** Minerva agreed a malicious smile appearing on their face. They downed the last of their expensive whiskey together, gently setting the glass down on the Boardroom table while on their way out the door.

Outside waiting for them was the same guard who had found them when they had entered the building. "What is your bidding my master?"

"Take me to the heritic, I need to teach her her place." November answered suddenly finding herself in control with a grimace, "It disgusts me that I need to do this."

The guard swallowed nervously as he began to lead the way to the secret cell, "Will you be requiring cleaning services?"

"No, not tonight that will come later." November stated ominously, after all the worse pain is the anticipation and both Nova and Minerva realised that.

"What the hell why you give me control?" Nova mentally shouted at her symbiote.

" **You said you wanted to be incharge of dealing with the traitor."** The Goa'uld pointed out as if she wished the most obvious thing in the world to slap her host in the face as an insult.

"Yeah when we got there." November irritably pointed out to her permanent companion.

" **Oh, I will remember that for next time."** The alien parasite replied as if she was a kicked puppy.

"Here we are." The security guard stated, clearly looking like he didn't want to be here.

"Wait here, we won't be long." November ordered with a determined look that was as much for herself as it was for the guard.

"Understood." The Guard answered as he unlocked the cell door.

The door closed behind them with an ominous thud, in front of them was the traitor, Donna Cameron stripped down to her underwear and strapped down to a stainless steel table with large leather straps. To the side was a vast array of surgical tools which also coincidentally also made for excellent torture instruments. It was there more for the purposes of psychology than anything, carefully places so just the barest hints of its contents were visible to the person strapped to the table.

November walked to the head of the table where she couldn't be seen by Donna, she was about to taunt her, but then she remembered she needed the Goa'uld's tone of voice for this."

"I need your voice." She mentioned mentally to Minerva.

" **Plead your sins and I promise you your death will be quick."** November spoke, thought it felt weird with the Goa'uld voice it was like she both was, and wasn't in full control of her voice.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Donna bellowed out as loud as she could. Not that anyone besides her tormentor could have heard it.

Nova leaned forwards to whisper in her ear, **"I will end you… Slowly. Painfully. And in the end you will beg for your death as a mercy."**

Donna attempted to speak only for her mouth to be held shut by November, the mere act of doing it made her skin crawl, but it had to be done for the image she was going for.

Nova chuckled in her symbiotes voice, **"And when you finally die, I will bring you back and then you shall love me and despair for you will be in hell."**

And with that November mentally exhausted from their little play let Minerva take control as they left the room with the terrified woman inside to return to their Tel'tak and their oh so wonderful Sarcophagus.

" **Good job."** Minerva complimented her host sounding truly sincere as the doors of the Sarcophagus closed shut.

"Thank you." Nova mumbled in the darkness as both host and symbiote drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I am planning on some action sometime soon, but it depends on how the pacing of this goes.

From the Land of Absolute zero,

Cold Blooded Canadian


	9. Chapter 9

_**And I Must Scream**_

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

November woke up to the gentle prodding of Minerva. **"Come on Nova, I would like to get breakfast before we have to actually start with working today.**

"Yeah ok." Nova agreed not even realizing she was speaking in Goa'uld. She just wanted to lay there feeling rather content with the subtle warm after glow that the Sarcophagus provided, but she knew her stomach would greatly protest that decision.

" **Any preferences?"** The symbiote asked as she was getting them out of the Sarcophagus.

"Food, and a strong cup of coffee." The young woman sent as an image still feeling too sleepy to bother forming coherent words.

" **You're not a morning person are you?"** Minervae stated with some annoyance as her host was almost asleep on her feet, only being held up by her will.

November only replied with sending her a mental picture of a middle finger, followed by a mental doodle of her holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a comically large pistol in the other.

The Goa'uld got the point, though she didn't want to tell her host just yet that caffeine, just like most drugs was now completely impotent in her body.

It didn't take long for them to make their way to the underground parking garage where they found a driver waiting for them with a large black Hummer. It looked barely suitable for civilian driving, but Minerva and the barely awake November agreed it looked like a beast of a vehicle.

"Carla Noran." The driver greeted with a genuine smile on his face, offering his hand for a hand shake, "It's a pleasure finally meeting you."

"Thank you." Minerva replied courteously taking the offered hand, "And who may you be?"

"Fredrick Komph." He answered with a smile.

"Nice ride, what is it?" The Goa'uld asked curious, considering buying one for herself some time.

"94 Hummer H1, with an aftermarket full coveraged armor kit up to 7.62 Nato AP rounds." Fredrick answered pridefully, "She's not a tank, but she's damn near the next best thing to one."

"Good to hear." The self styled Goddess stated with a smile, "Now let's see about food shall we?"

It took longer than expected after opening the surprisingly heavy doors to the vehicle to get to a place where they could eat because they just happened to leave as the morning Rush Hour was hitting its peak.

Though they eventually managed to make their way to a small coffee house, that was one of Minerva's favourites in the past. As they approached the rich smell off coffee filled the air while their stomach ground its battle axe, November suddenly jolting to wakefulness almost threw Minerva off balance as her host was doing mental cart wheels in excitement.

"Come on Fred." The alien symbiote ordered as they barely managed to squeeze into a parking stall with their behemoth of a vehicle. "I'll get you breakfast."

To his credit the man knew when there wasn't room to argue with someone that had so much pull in Hylife Holdings, sure he knew her name, but that was it. Was it that mythical evil boss lady that heard mumblings of from the board from time to time, he didn't know. All he did know was that he was being played quadruple time today to see to her every wish so he wasn't going to argue one way or the other.

Together they both entered the small Cafe, it didn't take long for them to be seated with a pair of larger than strictly necessary cups of strong black coffee sat before them. And the driver pulling out a Hylife company card saw that they were taken care of instantly, the coffee shop really just being one of the many subsidiaries of Hylife meant that it was a favourite for its employees.

It was one of the many companies that "helped" the employees of Hylife. Though in realist they were all bought because Minerva had thought they were amazing. It hadn't been hard to arrange for most of their purchases.

Settled in, Minerva let November have control so that she could properly enjoy their coffee. Though it was a bit of a surprise to her when her host downed three quarters of the cup of gorgeous brown liquid in one go. Then began to casually nurse it with her hands wrapped around it, the warmth of the cup radiating through her hands like a warm blanket.

"So." November stated calmly, "How would you like to be one of my personal drivers?"

Poor Fredrick nearly spat out his coffee at the question and started to cough as the scaling liquid went down the wrong pipe. "It would be an honor." He wheezed shakily, his eyes watering.

"Good, I will see to your transfer personally." November stated with a warm smile.

" **Are you sure this is a wise idea?"** Minerva questioned, **"We need to surround ourselves with people we trust, not the first person who is most convenient."**

"Worst comes to worst we throw him in a cell until we got enough Nishta." Nova replied in Goa'uld, the language having become second nature to her thanks to her symbiote's skills and knowledge assimilating into her own.

" **Fair enough, I will ensure we make a sizeable amount of it when we do, you seem to have a fondness for it."** The Goa'uld answered as their food arrived.

November wasted no time digging into her gourmet breakfast of an exquisitely seasoned egg salad sandwich and a rather large fruit bowl. Somehow, though neither she nor Minerva was sure how she managed to eat with subtle decorum and yet destroy the food that had been placed in front of them.

Though it seemed that Fredrick wasn't much further behind them as polished his platter off only a few moments later. He left a sizeable tip that November made sure she was going to make Minerva reimburse the man later.

"I've been thinking Minerva." Nova said as she climbed into their monster of a ride.

" **Yes?"** The Goa'uld asked cautiously.

"We should mass produce Nishta." Stated the young woman as she totally caught her symbiote off guard.

" **Explain."** Minerva demanded.

"We need loyal followers, and as much as I hate to admit it too many of the people in this world who will find themselves are too smart and too devoted to freedom to accept your new rule." November explained while she told their driver to take them to their appointment with the tailor, "We need an army in the millions, maybe even the billions, we need to start forging that core now otherwise it will take tens of thousands of years, you and I both know we don't have that kind of time."

" **You make a good point, how will we administer it though?"**

"Mandatory surveys." Nova stated plainly, "That way you get each one alone, once administered you play a recording of us talking to them and construct a wet work team to eliminate anyone who breaks their bonds."

" **Devious, but it should work."** Minerva agreed with a mentally constructed wickedly evil smile.

Any further commented were interrupted by their ride pulling up to an expensive looking tailor shop with expensive looking suits in the windows. There was also various accessories that you could potentially get to go with the various styles.

"Go do whatever and be back in two hours I got a feeling this will take a while." November ordered generously, "And scout out a place for lunch, look for something different, I'm feeling adventurous."

Getting out of the vehicle she didn't even look behind her as the Hummer rumbled off leaving her to look up at the sign of the business, Halo Clothier. Pausing a moment before the large classy wooden doors they entered the store and were immediately greeted by a happy looking attendant, "Welcome to Halo Clothier, My names Melissa how may I help you today Miss?"

"Appointment for Carla Noran." November said without skipping a beat.

" **I'll take control from here."** Minerva told Nova as she gently took control of their body.

"Fair enough." November agreed not really wanting to have to wear formal, but that was the hazards of the position they were in.

"Ah yes, if you would follow me Tara will be taking care of you this morning." The receptionist said as they were lead to one of the secluded private back fitting room/office space.

"Tare will be with you shortly." The receptionist said as she departed leaving to go back up to the front.

November let out a string of curse words that would have made the inhabitants of a dozen worlds blush in horror. "I always said that I would only wear formal at my wedding and funeral."

It was all that Minerva could do not to laugh her ass off at her host's discomfort as the door opened revealing a short, five foot flat woman in her mid thirties. A stern look on her face and clear displeasure at what stood in front of her.

They both stood there awkwardly for a moment meeting each others gazes unflinching, until the Tailor looked away and walked to her desk with a small almost nonexistent sigh.

"I'm Tara, let's just cut to the chase your here for a suit or two, and you want it fitted so I will have to take your measurements, it will take a few days to assemble them and check their fitting, now strip down to your knickers and we can get started." Tara didn't sound particularly enthused or happy with what she was doing, but she was strongly recommended as one of the best, so November and Minerva just rolled with it.

Carefully extracting their almost supernaturally toned body from their clothes and carefully folding them in a pile on a nearby stool, November gasped in amazement. Sure she had been in shape before, but in just two days she was now sporting a rather impressive six pack. A quick look down her arms and legs revealed similar states of change in her musculature. And compared to the short stout Tara it was like a greek Goddess of old was standing in front of her.

Apparently Tara thought the same thing as her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water for a few moments until she regained her composure. "Off with the jewelry too, it easiest with nothing in the road."

Mournfully they took off their bracelet, ring, and undid their hair tie holding their crimson locks in place. It wasn't easy for Minerva or November to part with some of the most advanced technological items on the planet, but for a short time they would have to make due.

"What the hell do you eat?" Tara asked as she took all sorts of measurements with her tape and scribbled them down quickly on a notepad so messily that a doctor couldn't hope to read it. That she discreetly poked and prodded occasionally at their rock hard abs and muscles didn't go unnoticed by host and symbiote.

"Whatever I feel like. I just got lucky with genetics and work out a lot." Minerva answered dismissively.

"When we take over this rock, promise me we are going to change dress codes into something more comfortable." November demanded to minerva in their mindscape. "If you don't I will be certain to drag you with me to hell kicking and screaming."

" **Agreed, I can't say this style of formal wear does much for me myself. It is just a means to an end, like manythings I have done."** Minerva agreed, knowing that she would be stuck with a pissed off host for the foreseeable future if she didn't.

"And just how many and what kind of ware are you looking for?" Tara asked having finished her measurements.

"A good mix of Coats, suits, dresses, pants, shoes, and accessories… Say ten of each and a set of accessories that goes with each outfit." Minerva answered as Tara's eyes bulged in shock.

"Anything else?" Tara managed to cough out, the proverbial gerbil powering her brain having spun out.

"Yes." The Goa'uld said reaching over to her belt on top of her pile of clothes, "All belt buckles must have this symbol on them, and my ring and hair tie will be worn all the time so please try to match your designs to them."

"If that is all you may leave, I will call you when I have the basic layouts of the clothing assembled for your opinion and fittings in a few days." Tara said gesturing to the door, looking twenty years older and completely overwhelmed with the task that she had just been handed.

Knowing it as a cue to leave, Minerva quickly put their clothes on and technological jewelry making sure to exit quickly leaving yet another shell shocked person in their wake.

* * *

A/N: Not much to say, just hope you enjoyed, and see you all next chapter.

From the Land of Absolute Zero,

Cold Blooded Canadian


	10. Chapter 10

_**And I Must Scream**_

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

A week later.

* * *

November ground out dozens of curses in various languages that she had picked up as Minerva put the finishing touches of makeup on their face. Dressed in a new suit with high heels, she was about as far from comfortable as she could get.

It was only accentuated by the fact that with the heels when they walked through the halls of Hylife Holdings added three more inches to her already considerable height, leaving her towering above everyone. There was whispers of course, very few at the company actually knew who and what she was.

There was many guesses from a daughter of one of the board members to an Auditor. Others thought she was some government liaison for a new secret project. The few things they knew for certain was that she had power, no one seemed to be able to tell her what to do, and no one knew what her job was.

Their question was answered when the intercom summoned everyone to the auditorium that was on the lowest floor of the Hylife Holdings section of their high rise. There was murmurs and the rumor mill was running rampant as to what something so unexpected and so disruptive would call for.

Minerva strutted out to the central podium in the auditorium backed by the board members of the company, they knew something important was going to or already had happened.

"Welcome." The Goa'uld orated with a voice that the employees felt like they had to listen too. "I'm sure you all by now have noticed my presence in the last week."

There were subtle murmurs of agreement. "I am Carla Noran, the secret owner of Hylife Holdings, and twenty two other corporations, not including subsidiaries. In the last month events in my personal life have lead me to believe that it is time for a reformation."

There was a ripple of worried whispers through out the crowd, these kinds of things often brought with them huge layoffs, and general chaos in entire companies.

Minerva put on a kind gentle smile that wasn't anything more than a mask, if a convincing one. "Within the next yeah all of my corporations and subsidiaries will be merged into a single unified corporation called Vision. And as a part of this process all ongoing and potential projects will be undergoing a reevaluation."

The employees were clearly becoming stressed, monkey wrench after monkey wrench were being through at them without any time for them to process what was happening. Reevaluations, and mergers were not the things they wanted to hear.

"Together we will build a better future for all! We will end poverty, we will end disease, and we will end all wars. Today is just the first step in that new future." Minerva shifted her tone to something more youthful and energetic as she stared out into the crowd with a thousand yard stare.

That caught the employees attention, but little did they know they were in for a much longer and harder ride than they could imagine.

"The tasks ahead are daunting and match a scale beyond what many can comprehend. I do not pretend you will all understand of the scale, but I do not ask you too either. All that I ask is you give it your all, and someday, maybe not today, maybe not next month, or even next year, but someday we will succeed where all have failed."

The crowd gathered before Minerva, or as they knew her as Carla Noran were feeling themselves be enthralled by her expertly orated voice that carried with it a weight that was impossible to ignore.

"If you're with me! Stand! Stand against the rot of disease! Stand fast against the tides of inequality! Stand unbowed against the hounds of war! Who's with me!"

As one each and every employee present in the auditorium stood, and Minerva almost couldn't stop herself from cackling like a mad woman. Though she did permit herself a small release of a maniacal grin.

"Please be seated." She ordered with a smile, "Now before you return to work, you all will be given one week extra paid holidays in the next month before the ball really starts to role, further details about the holidays can be directed to scheduling. Thank you all and have a good day."

Walking out of the Auditorium November took control as they discreetly made their way to the roof where with a swipe on their gold bracelet opened the lock doors on the Tel'tak. Inside, bound, gagged, and wrapped in electrical tape was none other than Donna Cameron.

Taking a moment to change into a pair of cargo pants and a tank top with black combat boots. November pulled out a knife much to Donna's horror, only to be relieved when all November did was cut through the layer of tape that was keeping her restained. It wasn't much of a reprieve as the tape binding her was hastily torn off, taking a layer of skin with it in places.

Donna's eyes bulged wided with pain, unable to do anything but uselessly scream into her gag that reduced the sounds coming out of her to barely a mumble. Cutting away the gag, November let Donna collapsed to the floor as she removed her ring, bracelet, and hair tie.

Turning back to her victim who was just barely struggling to get back up, weak from no food for the last two days, but there was fire and murder written in her eyes. She never got the chance as Nova drug her up by grabbing fist fulls of hair on her head and drove her Goa'uld and Sarcophagus enhanced peak human musculature driven knee into her liver with the force comparable to the most powerful kick ever recorded.

To Donna the world was pure agony, she felt like her entire body was being skinned, salted, and burned alive. It was far and above what her body was ever intended to handle the shock of it. Two of her ribs were shattered and threatening to puncture her lungs while her liver was more like the consistency of hamburger having ruptured from the hit. Unable to take the stress her heart gave up the ghost dying in November's arms from just one well placed hit.

Minerva winced, she had expected torture, though she had to admit she didn't expect November to accidental The Traitor. **"You know hotshot, the point of torturing is to not kill your victim."**

"What am I supposed to do about it?" November shot back in Goa'uld, "You and I both didn't expect that to happen from a knee to the gut."

" **I don't know."** Minerva admitted while her host unceremoniously tossed the still cooling body into the Sarcophagus. It was almost too generous for the bitch, but she knew what would be coming after and she could hardly wait.

"Well at least we managed to make the Nish'ta else this plan would be exponentially more difficult." November told her companion.

Unsure of what else to say they sat quietly paging through sci fi books taking for granted Minerva's genetic memory to remember important tech concepts or other peculiar ideas. It was dull boring work, but they knew it would maybe pay off someday in the future.

They had nearly fallen asleep in boredom as the Sarcophagus opened hours later. Minerva taking immediate control springing to their feet with a glass Nish'ta vile which she promptly broke along the premade score in the glass and plugging it with her thumb keeping most of its gaseous contents inside of the vile for the time being.

Donna stood the recess of the Sarcophagus looking as stunned and amazed as she was pissed. "I was dead." She stated with a deadly calm even tone.

" **Be thankful I chose to save your soul from oblivion."** Minerva answered patronizingly.

"Fuck you Bitch." Donna ground out through clenched teeth, jumping out of the Sarcophagus at Minerva only for her to step to the side and catch her in a headlock.

" **It is time for you be graced with true understanding of your place in this universe Donna."** The Goa'uld gave a wicked smile as the woman attempted and failed to break the unnaturally strong hold. **"All shall love me and despair."**

Minerva forced the vial under her captives nose, removing her thumb letting the silvery green gas out of its containment to find its way into Donna's lungs. Nish'ta was powerful, within moments of inhaling it Donna went slack in the Goa'ulds arms resistance leaving her body as the bioweapon made her mind more pliable to suggestion.

"No no you can't." Donna whimpered as she was gently sat down on the decking of the Tel'tak. "I have children."

" **Good, the more the merrier."** Minerva said ominously.

"No." Donna's voice was so weak and pathetic as to almost not be there, sounding like a hollow shell of its former self.

" **Bow before your Goddess Minerva! Bow and worship my unmatched might and divine knowledge. Pray that I am as merciful to your trespasses in the future heretic! Repent your sins and I shall grant you pardon, but be warned treachery will not be tolerated."** The self styled Goddess was having a blast, and the look of horror on Donna's face was priceless to both host and symbiote as she realized she was slowly being warped and twisted into a unflinchingly loyal follower.

" **Now you shall serve your Goddess unto time unending."** Minerva watched with a cruel smile as Donna collapsed to the floor bowing towards the new centre of her universe.

Meanwhile November was giggling like a madwoman in the back as she watched her plan unfold from the back seat. She hated to admit it, but she was probably just as brainwashed as the woman on the floor in front of them. Little did she know it was far far worse than what the Donna was experiencing just then. The combined forces of Minerva's memories and the Sarcophagus stripping her of her morals had been dramatically shifting how she thought and perceived the world.

"I live to serve." Donna Cameron reverently whispered.

" **I do not believe I heard you correctly."** Minerva taunted with a wicked smile. **"Are you so ashamed of your Goddess you are unwilling to speak your devotion out loud?**

"I LIVE TO SERVE YOU MY GODDESS." The brainwashed board executive yelled with the devotion of a religious Zealot.

" **Rise."** The Goa'uld ordered while pulling an object out of a storage chest, she wanted to get a better look at her new acolyte.

"I do believe that we need to mandate a exercise program for our employees. I understand they may not be perfect, but I expect better than this." November stated looking over the somewhat out of shape woman before them.

" **I agree."** Minerva sent mentally she had hated it when she had to take out of shape hosts in the past and if she needed to take one of the employees because of reasons she wanted them to at least be in decent shape.

" **Kneel."** The Goa'uld ordered Donna in a extremely cold and demanding voice.

"Yes Milord." She knelt her head bowed.

Minerva brushed back Donna's burnet hair then held up the object for the brainwashee to see. It was a Golden circlet, a simple yet elegant golden band with Minerva's symbol represented in Black Onyx and white diamonds embedded in a circle at its center with complex arching gold filaments framing it.. The Goa'uld would have prefered a Jaffa style forehead tattoo, but that would have drawn more attention that she would have been comfortable with.

"It's beautiful Milord." Donna whispered in reverence not daring to reach out and touch it as much as she wanted to.

" **It is my gift to you as a symbol of your devotion. I will be very displeased to see you without it at least with you."** Minerva said conencendinly as she turned it around lowering it onto Donna's head. **"Take care of it,**

"Thank you, Milord." Donna said reverently reaching up to brush her hand against the circlet.

" **For too long I have made due on my own or a small group of people whom I had convinced to follow me. It has been over five thousand years since I have had a proper devotion and worship from my followers. You are the first that I have gifted clarity to, but soon many more will follow."** Minerva gently grasped Donna's chin pulling her up so that she could look down in to her eyes.

"What do you wish of me Milord?" A smiling brainwashed Donna asked.

" **You shall be my High Priestess, bearer of my word, my will, and my wrath."** The self styled Goddess smirked, the Nish'ta was taking hold better than expected. **"It is unfitting for a High Priestess's family to not worship as devotedly as you. I expect you to bring your family into work so I may personally correct this grievance."**

"Of course, anything else Milord?" The newly anointed Priestess asked before she was going to carry out heer solemn duty of enlightening her family with her Goddess Minerva's clarity and wisdom.

" **Unfortunately the people of this world are not as understanding as some, and they could threaten my mortal body upon this world. It pains me to ask you of this, but do not speak of me to the unenlightened, even your own family."** Minerva explained, to be discovered this early would be a death sentence.

Donna suddenly felt her stomach throb as the echoes of the pain that her Goddess had rendered upon her before her enlightenment. Pushing through her fear and phantom pain she cautiously said, "Not to question you Milord but how will I know who is enlightened?"

" **I will give them lesser circlets to proudly wear upon their brows."** Minerva answered as if she had already known that question was coming.

"Of course Milord will that be all?" Donna asked excitedly it was soon time for her family to join her.

" **Do not wear your circlet in public, it will draw unwanted questions and attention."** Minerva answered starting to get annoyed, **"Now get dressed and see to your wayward family."**

* * *

A/N: Well expect a largish time skip set soon, this arc of the story is almost at a close. Hope you enjoyed.

From the Land of Absolute Zero,

Cold Blooded Canadian


	11. Chapter 11

_**And I Must Scream**_

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Two weeks later

"Milord they have arrived."

" **Good send up the chosen."**

"At once Milord."

* * *

The crowd of prospective interns had arrived at Hylife Holdings still unsure of exactly what they were signing up for, but whatever it was they were being extremely tight lipped about it. The fact that they were offering substantial payment with it was another part of it also.

Through the various phone interviews and written applications a select few had been given in person interviews until they had filled up the dozen in depth review slots which were going to be passed along to whomever was running the show for this.

"Ruth Valentine and Suzy Tanigami if you would come with me." A security guard asked casually, "Don't worry your not in trouble, quite the opposite in fact. Congratulations on being accepted."

Ruth and Suzy did as they were told following the security guard. "So I'm Ruth." The short yet athletic twenty one something brunette introduced herself to her companion. "I guess we will be working together."

"I guess we will." The bubbly twenty two year old asian agreed with a face breaking smile, "I'm Suzy by the way."

"So do you have any idea what this is all about?" Ruth asked her counterpart. "I mean I know its a science internship, but besides we will be working with new and exciting technologies they didn't say squat."

"Yeah same here." The Suzy agreed, "I get corporations are secretive, but this is a little extreme isn't it?"

"I would say so." Ruth agreed as they entered an elevator, "The fact they are willing to pay us for an internship says a lot."

"It does." The slightly older girl agreed, "And what was with the whole keep an open mind bit? What could be so unbelievably Earth shattering that they need to keep driving that point home?"

"I guess we will find out soon enough." The burnette agreed looking to the security guard who until that point had seemingly been minding his own business.

"I think you will find your meeting with Miss Noran most enlightening." The man smiled innocently. "Though you will be in for a shock, she isn't what you would expect."

"I don't know." Suzy challenged, "I'm rather difficult to surprise."

"We'll see about that." The guard chuckled darkly as he slid a key into a hidden port to allow access to a restricted level. "Follow me."

Ruth and Suzy marveled as they were guided through the rather ornately decorated halls of one of the upper floors of the skyscraper, a large window making up the far end of the hall only confirmed it.

"In here." The guard gestured with a smile as he opened the doors to a board room.

"Thank you." The two women echoed each other as they walked into the empty looking room.

"I will be waiting outhere for when your finished." He said closing the sound proofed and armored doors behind them, they were trapped they just didn't know it yet.

"Ah so Gregori finally brought you two up. I hope that bear of a man wasn't too rough with you." A woman's voice rang out sounding confident, crisp, and like someone who was totally in control of herself all the while making a joke at the guards expense.

"He was most respectful." Suzy answered with her usually bubbly attitude.

"I can't complain." Ruth agreed, "Though we only have known him for a few minutes."

"Now let me introduce myself." A large oversized yet unnoticed office chair span around at the end of the boardroom table revealing a shockingly young looking woman.

Both Ruth and Suzy stood still as statues in shock. The woman before them was drop dead gorgeous, it was as if a statue of a greek goddess had came alive and walked off its pedestal. The woman's crimson red hair was pencil straight and tied back in a neat high ponytail, while warm cobalt blue eyes bracketed in black metallic eyeshadow seemed to pierce them through. And her lopsided half smile that people used when they were amused or in complete control gave them a glimpse of her perfectly white teeth, framed by red lipstick the same color as her hair.

As she stood and walked over to an overly ornate liquor cabinet on the wall they were given view of something that shouldn't be naturally possible. She was wearing a white long sleeved blouse with the a black business dress and stockings. Three inch high heels only added to how she towered a full head above Suzy and half a head above Ruth.

The stockings did little to hide the long powerful legs that would make athletes weep with envy. Her hips we a thing of a Goddess's envy which then slimmed down to what Ruth and Suzy assumed to be washboard abs that you could bounce coins off of. Combined with a decently sized bosom and a face of an angle that was only marred by a single character building scar. The woman looked like someone out of a teenagers wet dream.

"I am Carla Noran owner of Hylife Holdings and soon to be owner of Vision after this years mergers are completed." The woman introduced herself snapping the potential interns out of their trance. She turned away for a moment only to turn around again with a tray in hand. On the tray was three ornate crystal clear glasses and a crystal bottle with some kind of amber liquid inside of it. "Please have a seat, I'm sure you have many questions and I'll do my best to answer them."

They sat at chairs opposite of eachother closest to where Miss Noran had been sitting and watched patiently as she poured some of the amber liquid into each of their glasses.

"I do hope that you enjoy your time under my wing." Carla passed out the glasses, "Think of this internship as a prolonged paid job interview, if I find your work satisfactory there is a job waiting for the both of you at the end of it."

Their to be employer paused to hand out two of the glasses to the women then sliding the try off to the side but keeping her own glass. "To the future! May it forever be bright!"

The three glasses met in a round of clinks while Suzy and Ruth echoed, "To the Future."

Together all three of them took a sip. Ruth and Suzy clearly noticing the knowing smile as both of their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. That Carla was giving a knowing smile at them acting like a starving man who had been given a twelve ounce triple A steak.

"I'm glad your enjoying." Miss Noran grinned setting her glass down, "That stuff is fourteen grand a bottle, savour it you might not get a drink this good again."

"Thank you for your generosity." Ruth said still tasting the sweet apple tase from the Liquor, "Can I at least get its name?"

"Tell you what." Carla said with a smile, "If I accept you for employment for a job in six months since I own the company I'll arrange for it to be sold to you at manufacturing cost."

"Can I get in on that too?" The bubbly Asien said looking like a kitten that had just caught its first bird. "This stuffs amazing."

Their to be employer smiled at their antics. "Of course."

"So what exactly will be be doing here?" Ruth asked genuinely curious.

"The both of you will be my personal assistants." Carla said suddenly turning serious, "The outline of tasks was vague because I honestly do not know all of what I will need you to do. What I do know is that you will be helping in my personal laboratory and with the design and development of the most advanced technology this planet had ever seen."

"So pretty much everything from a errand runner to working with some of the most advanced technology ever?" Suzy gave a questioning look towards Carla. "Sounds like the plot to some sci fi movie."

"You serious?" Ruth questioned jumping in on the bandwagon.

Carla gave a fox like grin, "What if I could prove to you that you can go faster than the speed of light?"

"I would say your lying." Ruth stated confidently.

"I thought you would say that." The owner of Hylife stated, pulling out two stacks of papers and handing it to each of women in front of her.

"A Summary on Tanslight Pan-dimensional travel." Suzy whispered to herself looking over the cover page doubting its possibility.

"I want to be able to say that I gave our race the stars before the end of my life time." Carla said with a small frown, "But this is only the most rudimentary of proofs. I fear the full proof is outside our capabilities. Anyways I'll be back in an hour to let you review your packages, if you need anything just poke your head out the door and asked Gregori."

With that Carla left two speechless women alone in the boardroom with what could be the most important scientific research paper in history infront of them to read.

"What the hell did we just get ourselves into?" Ruth stated looking down at the inch thick stack of papers.

"I don't know." Suzy answered looking at the doors to the board room, "Though I gotta tell you, that woman's insane."

"You got that right." Ruth dead panned, "I thought she was a Greek Goddess come to life for a moment."

"Can't blame you for that." The Asian woman agreed somewhat reserved, "She's packing enough muscle to put Olympic athletes to shame."

"Yeah, and her hair looks like someone dyed it with blood." The brunette said taking a sip from her glass.

"But you gotta admit, she knows her drinks." Suzy said picking up her own glass, "To a good job."

"To a good job." Ruth agreed downing the last of her glass and watched as Suzy did the same. "Now let's see if this lady really is about to turn out world on its head."

* * *

"Holy fucking hell." Ruth said holding up a calculator that she had found somewhere in the room…

"I don't know what kind of crack she was smoking when she wrote this down, but it makes sense. Too much sense." Suzy agreed holding her head feeling a migraine coming on.

Ruth looked over at the bottle of liquor still sitting on its tray. "Want a drink?"

"Yeah." Suzy agreed meekly rubbing her eyes, "It's like we thought we could see but it was only the faintest of glimmers through a blindfold.

"Yeah it is, this must be what people felt like when they first read Einstein's work." Ruth agreed pouring out two equal measures of the expensive liquor. "Here."

Taking the offered glass the not so bubbly anymore Asian grimly smiled, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." The burnet held up her glass, "Cheers."

"Cheers." Their glasses met with a soft clink neither of the young woman having anymore energy to give it anymore effort.

They sat there for a while in silence just looking down at the stack of papers and their drinks. Neither were sure what to say it was a scientific paper that could change the world and they were the first ones to see it that weren't part of the company that created it.

"I think people would kill for this." Ruth suddenly started breaking the silence. "Wether to get it for themselves or to lock it away to never see the light of day."

"Yeah." Suzy agreed her voice sounding hollow and tired. "We can't tell anyone about this you know, never mind the NDA's we'll undoubtedly be signing. It's like you said people will kill for this, we can't bring our families into it."

"No wonder this was such a pain to get." Ruth stated solemnly. "Something like this, can't be taken lightly."

"And the pay." Suzy agreed, "I mean who pays interns forty grand for six months."

"I do." Both of the young women jumped as they twisted to see Carla Noran standing there wearing a massive smile on her face.

"Sorry did I scare you?" Carla asked sarcastically.

"How." *gasp* "The." *gasp.* "The fuck." *gasp.* "Did you do that." Suzy managed to choke out despite the scare and her oncoming headache.

"I'm positively devine." The owner of Hylife snarked, but it didn't reach her eyes they remained cold and serious.

"Sure." Ruth said drawing out the word to make sure they knew she didn't believe her one bit.

"So are you impressed?" The fiery haired woman asked with a knowing smile gesturing towards the mess on the board room table.

"We are." Suzy answered for the both of them, with a nod of confirmation from Ruth across the table.

"Good." Carla seemed happy pulling a pair of boxes out of seemingly nowhere, "I have your security passes for when you start with us next week."

Both women seaming to spring with new life jumped up and attempted and failed to make their way over to their new employer with any resemblance of decorum. They both took an offered box and were about to open it when Carla raised her hand in signal for them to stop.

"Close your eyes, and breath deep." Carla instructed unbeknownst to the two woman it was their downfall as silvery green gas spilled forth from the boxes like it had a mind of its own and into the waiting lungs of the two unsuspecting women.

To her credit Ruth's eyes opened almost immediately before the neurological agent could brainwash her yet. "What did you do?" She whispered in shock.

Carla's eyes flashed a brilliant yellow that almost looked as if miniature suns had been born in their sockets. Her face contorted seemingly on its own until it appeared as if she was a completely different person.

" **I am Minerva your Goddess."** Carla spoke in a new deep echoey version of her voice. **"Kneel. Pray. And I shall enlighten your paths to glory."**

The two women kelt at Minerva's behest looking up at their new deity with longing and reverence.

* * *

Only an hour later Ruth and Suzy walked out behind their new master with confident strides that struggled to keep up to their Goddess's long casual ones. The world was theirs to be hand, and it was only a matter of time before they got it.


End file.
